


Slithering her way into my heart

by justwishingtoreadandwrite



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwishingtoreadandwrite/pseuds/justwishingtoreadandwrite
Summary: lea weatherspoon is a young lizard mutant, she has escaped from the kraang and meet the turtles but what the turtles never anticipated bringing her home was the inevitable realty that the kraang wanted her to meet the turtles they had simple planned to bring them to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys if you like this please leave me a comment and a kudos i'm a slut for postie reinforcement and the next chapter will be up soon .

The night was cold against your light green scales as you crawled across the wall your torn clothes not protecting you much from the wind. “I need to find shelter and food” your think ,as your tail almost making you fall barely catch yourself your pout “ stupid tail” but but you freeze hear voices shouting cries of glee and anger clashes of medal and the firing of guns from somewhere near.

You debate whether or not to go look for it curiosity gets the best of you as you move towards the noises crawling up a water tower and walk around on a small wooden platform, trying to keep hidden as you peak around and see four large turtles fighting…the kraang.

You begin to panic images of your small cell shot through your mind and the flashes of pain from needles and electrical shocks make You flinch You whimper as you take a step back and slowly and walk right off the board.

You cry out and land on your back scraping it against the rough surface off the roof while your head hits the roof hard. Everyone freezes and looks over at you, for a moment the whole rooftop seems to be frozen till a kraang bot say “it is the one know as the one who escaped” he makes a move towards you and you panic trying to scramble to you feet only managing to shout out as pain shoots up your body . You flinch away from the kraang as the smallest turtle in Orange jumps to action knocking the bot away from you and just like that the fighting begins again like it had never stopped , as the one in blue yells “Donnie make sure she’s OK, we have the kraang covered”.

With that the tall turtle in the purple who you think is Donnie is kneeling next to you. You panic and try to get away “no please, don’t hurt me” you whimper as Donnie approach you every muscle screaming protest at the movement makes you dizzy “hey hey hey , take it easy I’m not gonna hurt you, my name’s Donnie me and my brothers are here to help, OK?” You find yourself nodding as your vision gets spotty the world goes dark and the last thing you remember is Donnie yelling something about getting out of here as he lifted you up to tired and dizzy to fight as you pass out.

As you wake up your sore and your mouth feels like it’s full of cotton but your warm and on what feels like a bed you snuggle into the mattress almost thinking everything was a dream, almost.

“Hey Don, i think she’s up.” says a firm Brooklyn accent and your eyes fly open as you scramble to move away whimpering as pain shots through you.

“Whoa there tiger ,take it easy we ain’t gonna hurt ya” he says reaching his massive arm out keep you from falling off the bed he’s deep green eyes showing …concern? And sometime else you can’t quite place.

Donnie comes over to sit next to you and asks “how are you feeling?” You swallow and say “ a little sore” leaning into the guy with the Brooklyn accent even though you have no more reasons to trust him then Donnie.

He gives you a small smile and says “that’s to be expected, now would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?” You shake your head no and he says “ good now to start off with do you know your name? ” you nod “It’s Lea ,Lea Weatherspoon.” “That's a really pretty name you got there.” says the guy with Brooklyn accent.You blush and smile at the boy next to you “thank you but I don’t know yours” you say biting your lip as he say “Raphael but you can call me Raph” you smile at him.

Before anything else can be said a loud voice says “Hey no fair, everyone else but me gets to introduce themselves to the pretty girl.” at this you blush an even brighter red and hide behind raph pulling your knees up to your chests you notice the oversize t-shirt is the only thing covering you from any of these boys.

“Mikey cut it out she’s hurt and needs some space I’m sure.” says the turtle with the blue mask he bows his head towards you and says “hello miss my name is Leonardo and this” he says putting his hand on the Orange masked turtles shoulder “is Mikey” he smiles and waves enthusiastically you give a small smile from over Raph’s shoulder. “Our sensei would like to talk to you, when your well enough” Leo continues. All four boys look at you and you nod.

You slide to the edge of the bed and attempt to stand only to find your ankle hurts much more than you thought and it gives out .

All four boys make rush for you raph, being the closest, grabs on to you lifting you into his arms, you blush in the way he cradles you, like you breakable or priceless.

Donnie chimes in quickly “Maybe we should wait?” You shake your head “ n-no I’ll be OK it’s just a little sprain i wasn’t ready for it I’ll be fine” you try to cover up even though your ankle still throbs “I’m still gonna carry you there.” raph says your blush gets even stronger as you start to protest but he cuts you off saying “You’ll just hurt yourself worse besides your light it’s not a big deal.” you look down and meekly nod.

You walk across a large room covered in spray paint and other games,lights and tech this very much the boys area you think seeing bits and pieces that you could easily assume to belong to one of the boys from either the large amount of tech, to the large hand prints, and dents on other items, some items easily giving away their owner others you couldn't imagine any of the boys using.

Raph follows Leo to a large you still cradled in his arms, the room has padded floors and weapons lining the wall, in the middle sits a large rat who turns around as the boys walk in “ah so this the girl you spoke of my sons?”

Leo answered quickly “Hia sensei.” he says with a bow “ Well then set her down Raphael we have much to discuss I’m sure and I would like to do so in private. ” raph hesitantly sets you down care of you injuries as Leo starts to object splinter laughs and says “My son I’m old not helpless ,me and our new friend will be fine.” He nods and motions for the guys to follow him.

Raph looks back at you and stops at the door frame and lingers looking back at you before sliding the door closed and leaving you alone with the rat Leo had called sensei and the boys thought of as a father he looks at you and smiles “I’m sure you have many questions ,you may call me master splinter but before we begin would you like some tea?”


	2. master splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short and its from mostly the perspective of master splinter, as always if you like please leave comments and kudos i'm a slut for that postie reinforcement.

Master splinter poured tea into two mismatch cups he and Leonardo often used one was a light blue with birds the other a faded yellow with a small chip on the top that happened when Leo asked him where babies came from and he hit it on his tooth in shock looking at it always made him smile at the memory of early morning meditation he had will his eldest son. Observed the small girl in front of him he noticed several things she was short not much taller than him by the looks of it with eyes that where a stormy grey beautiful but haunting, her hair was ragged and short and possible slightly wavy when it was brushed he thought , her cheekbones where high and she had deep dimples on her checks her face was heart shaped, with wide hips and shoulders he could see why raph had taken an instant attraction towards her.

He chuckled at his brutish son’s more gentle behavior towards this small girl and final spoke up “I’m sure you're wondering about myself and my son’s so let me start with we mean you no harm and none will come to you by any of our hands.” He said kindly he’s voice gentle but firm he pressed on handing lea the tea taking a small sip out of the yellow cup before saying “I shall start at the beginning ” he tells how the boys and himself of how they came to be, the way he raised them like his own based on the kindness of a young girl and her father, then the way her taught them to protect themselves and one day others “they have done a great deal for this city and this world and ask nothing in return, the have saved their home from some of the vilest of men, which I’m sure they’ll gladly tell you about if you asked” he says with great pride at his son’s accomplishments.

He watches you looking down at your tea amazed and confused before saying “but… why save me? Not that I’m not grateful but….” she swallows looking down at the ground “go on child” lea closes her eyes “I’m just a krange experiment, an orphan who they managed to get there hands on, why would they save me? Or bring me here? Wasn’t that dangers for then?” She looked up at the old rat the idea of kindness for the sake of being kind foren to her.

The old rat frowned at this “tell me child, did you choose to be an experiment?” Lea shakes her head “Did you choose to be an orphan?” She shakes her head again “we can’t choose where we come from only what we do and where we go from here, you were worth the risk because your past is not your fault and you shouldn’t think your worthless because of others actions ”

She looks down unsure of what to say to the kindness show to her by these strangers.

“Now there’s the small matter of where you’ll stay, Mikey and Raph's room is large enough we can put up a hammock for the time being and I’m sure raph will knit you a blanket of your own, for now you can borrow a spare” lea looks up bewildered “what? You mean…you… want me to stay? The old rat nods "we insist, your in no state to be out there on your own” she shakes her head “no no I could I’ve trouble you all enough…” splinter interrupts “my child my son had to carry you in here and the distance from Donatello’s lab to here is less distance then the closest manhole cover from here” he explains patiently a small smile gracing his lips.

Lea sighs “OK then what do I do for now?” She asks He smiles and says “for now you heal when that's done we can move through to more of that plan.” she nods and bites her lip.

“Do you have any questions?” He asks she looks up slightly confused “yes I have one” he motions towards her “ask away” “Raphs the big one with the red mask, right?” He nods “he knits?” You ask head tilted slightly to the side splinter chuckles slightly at this “rather well if I do say so myself it was a punishment as I child I made him do and he’s found he rather enjoys it my attempts at productive punishments have also lead to Leonardo’s love of gardening ,Michelangelo’s love of running and Donatello’s love of yoga” he answers with a chuckle at this lea can’t help but giggle and smile up at the old rat “maybe it won’t be so bad to be here” she thought fondly.

Soon after this splinter calls raph back in and informs him about where lea would sleeping he grinned largely and said he’ll tell Mikey to put it up and true to splinters word offered to knit her a blanket.


End file.
